Book Categories
Click on any of the categories below to view all the books in that category. Age Groups * Age 0 * Age 1 * Age 2 * Age 3 * Age 4 * Age 5 * Age 6 * Age 7 * Age 8 * Age 9 * Age 10 * Age 11 * Age 12 * Age 13 * Age 14 * Age 15 * Age 16 Historical * Ancient Egypt * Before the Roman Empire * Roman Empire * Vikings * The Normans * Medieval * American Indians * Wales * Seventeenth-Century * Eighteenth-Century * Nineteenth-Century * Twentieth-Century * World War I * World War II * Nazi Germany * Cold War Historical Periods - British * Roman Britain * Anglo-Saxon Britain * Norman Conquest of Britain * Tudors * Stuart Britain * English Civil War * Eighteenth-Century Britain * Nineteenth-Century Britain * Victorian * Twentieth-Century Britain Types of Books * Action * Adaptation * Adventure * Aeroplane * Africa * Alien invasion * Aliens * Allegory * America * Ancient Greece * Animals * Archaeology * Autobiography * Battles * Bible retellings * Biography * Book adaptations of films * Boys' fiction * British history * Castaway * Child detectives * China * Christian Fiction * Christian non-fiction * Christmas * Classical * Comedy * Controversial * Creationism * Crime * Desert * Detective novels * Dinosaurs * Dolls and Teddies * DVD books * Egypt * Evolution * Evolution/Creation debate * Family Life Fiction * Fantasy * Farm * Fighting * France * Future * Gadgets * Gang * Gardening * Geography * Germany * Ghosts * Girls' Fiction * Greece * Historical Fiction * History * Horror * Horses * Humour * Junior Novelizations * Lost World * Magic * Monsters * Mystery * Non-fiction * Novella * Pets * Picture Books * Poetry * Post-apocalyptic * Racism * Read Aloud * Realistic * Retelling * Romance * Russia * School stories * Science * Science Fiction * Seafaring * Spy * Talking Animals * Thriller * Time travel * Travel * Treasury * True Life * Vampire * Whodunit * Winter Series of books * Abeka * The Adventure series * Alex Rider * The Amber House Trilogy * The Animals of Farthing Wood * Anne of Green Gables series * Archives of Anthropos * Artemis Fowl series * A Series of Unfortunate Events * Biggles * The Books of Ember * Brief History * Christian Heroes: Then & Now * The Chronicles of Narnia * The Chronicles of Prydain * The Dark Is Rising Sequence * The Diary of a Killer Cat series * Elizabeth Gail * Eloise * Elsie Dinsmore * Encyclopedia Brown * The Famous Five * Famous People, Famous Lives * The Five Find-Outers * Foundation series * Harry Potter * High Seas Adventures * Horrible Histories * Inkheart trilogy * Jennings * J. R. R. Tolkien's legendarium * Just William * Katie Morag * The Land of Miu Series * Legacy of the Force * Logan Family * Malory Towers * Miss. Marple * The Mistmantle Chronicles * Mrs Pepperpot * Nick & Co. * Penny and Rio * Perfect Fire Trilogy * Percy Jackson & the Olympians * Percy the Park Keeper * The Pet Finders Club * Professor Branestawm * Red Rock Mysteries * Redwall * Roman Mysteries * Seekers * Sesame Street * Sisters in Time * Spy Dog * Star Wars * St. Clare's * Sugar Creek Gang * Tales of Karensa * Tales of Rome * Thomas the Tank Engine * Twentieth-Century History Makers * Twilight series * Usborne internet-linked * Usborne Introductions * Very Short Introductions * Very Short Introductions breakdowns * Very Short Introductions: British History * Voyages Extraordinaires * Warriors * Warriors (original series) * Warriors: The New Prophecy Authors * Louisa May Alcott * Lynne Reid Banks * Malorie Blackman * Enid Blyton * John Buchan * Hester Burton * Patrick Carman * Agatha Christie * Roald Dahl * Kate DiCamillo * Charles Dickens * Arthur Conan Doyle * Eleanor Estes * Anne Fine * Cynthia Harnett * G. A. Henty * Anthony Hope * Anthony Horowitz * Irene Howat * Dick King-Smith * Lois Lenski * C. Day Lewis * Jan Mark * Kelly Moore * Michael Morpurgo * Beatrix Potter * Tucker Reed * Dr. Seuss * Lemony Snicket * Noel Streatfeild * Jennifer Swanson * Geoffrey Trease * Jules Verne * E. B. White * Illustrators Publishers * Answers in Genesis * Scripture Union * Usborne Other * Articles with an excess of redlinks * Stubs * Genres * Articles that are known by a nickname * NavBoxes * Expand * Parental * Description * Redirects * Disambiguation * Upcoming books * LibriVox Years (click to see books organised by date of publication) Category:Browse Category:Book Categories